Proceed with caution
by GreenPea.Hime
Summary: What happens when you fall for a married man? How do you expect your life to change? How many broken lives are you willing to sacrifice? Sakura has many questions about her "secret affair" with a married man and her "good nature" doesn't help her make a decision, deeply considering if she should end it once and for all. AU, LEMON, AND DRAMA.


**DISCLAIMER:** CCS and all the characters belong to CLAMP.

**PROLOGUE**

Everybody knows the risks of falling in love, we know how good or bad things can turn, be it our own experience or just someones advice. We suffered and most of the time we are afraid of our emotions; time passes and if we are lucky enough to find it again we have three options: walk away, face it or proceed with caution… And contrary to what many may think the latest is the most dangerous one, the most confusing one, it always has a catch…

**SAKURA POV**

When I moved to Tokyo, 5 years ago, I never would have imagined myself in any of the circumstances I've been thru, I left my hometown, my family, my friends, and my values behind; when I refer to my "values" I'm only trying to say that I must of the time I put in practice what my parents taught me, I have always praised my self from making the right choices, taking in consideration third parties and not hurting anyone. But I guess moving to the city had some sort of liberation effect on me, and I stopped caring for how a stranger would feel, for once I started thinking on me, for me. What I want, when I want it. Selfish yes, but so is everyone else.

Great, just great, here I go again with another session of self-pity making ridiculous excuses for my actions. When did I turn into this? I keep asking my self.

Looking to my side I see the most handsome guy that I have ever imagined, in his naked glory, fast asleep. Just looking at him I know WHEN I turn in to this self-conscious woman, with him everything makes sense, or as much sense I can make, the truth is I would give my life for him, as easy as that. Loosing some or all of my values, morals, pride or whatever for him seemed like a damn fair price for me to pay.

Laying here next to him, staring at his somewhat angelic face, stirring feelings I always chose to ignore knowing I have to do something about it soon, knowing that I love him, and he loves me; but that's simply not enough. It will never be enough.

I silently get up, grab my cigarettes and put my nightgown on, and head to the balcony. Taking a drag of my thin cigarette, I take in the beautiful view of the city at night, the neon lights and some passersby. I sit in the lounge chair and look up at the sky. If there is something I love about the night, is the stars, my favorite thing in the world. Only in the darkest you can see them big and bright, and even when you can't see them you know they are there, giving you hope, telling you go on. Always there making me feel I can do anything, as long as I follow the light. I remember always wishing upon a star to take me to a star, ironic I know. Then I learned the hard way wishes upon a star never come true.

It was in one of our family vacations that I realized the closest I could be to the stars was by plane, so after that day my goal was to become a flight attendant, which worked perfectly because the second thing I loved the most was traveling, seeing the world from a different perspective, being somewhere and nowhere , here and there, just like a modern gypsy. So with my very optimistic attitude, my best friends help, my parents blessing, my brother's scowl and my sister-in-law handing me boxes of condoms, I bid farewell and hopped on the train with the city as my destiny. Nothing was easy in the beginning, but after endless training, sleepless nights and a very exploiting job, somehow someway, things worked out in the end, and my hard work pay up. So, three years later here I am, working as a first class flight attendant for the exclusive Li International Airlines, one of the many businesses own by Li Corporation. Flying to the most amazing and exotic places, staying at five stars hotels, and meeting famous people, what else can I ask for? I have my dream job, heck I have my dream life. If only...

"Are you crazy, you are going to catch a cold." Snapping me out of my thoughts, the owner of that husky voice walks my way messing his hair wearing nothing but boxers, I can't help it and my eyes travel down his sculpture body and I suddenly forget my name, my hormones take control of my body. I get up smiling mischievously, and put my arms around him kissing his cheeks, jawbone and neck, nibbling at his earlobe.

"Feeling playful?" He asks raising his eyebrows at me, with false annoyance and the resemble of a smile.

"Always." I answer, and continue with my kisses going for his shoulders and pecks.

He groans and pulls me closer, holding my hips and rubbing his growing groin in my belly, giving me a deep passional kiss, making melt in his arms. Without breaking our kiss we made it to bed sending our remaining garments to the floor, his mouth in my collarbone, and his hands caressing my butt, I straddle him to guide his member to my core, kissing his forehead I slowly move my body up and down, looking straight into his dark amber eyes getting lost in the electric sensations pulsing my sensitive button, moaning and whispering his name.

Wanting to take control he switches positions and gets on top of me, increasing his thrusts, one faster and deeper than the other, soon he sends me to the edge, free-falling from pleasure paradise, following close he groans loudly and releases his essence on my belly. Panting hard, he lets himself fall next to me, and hugs me close. I don't know how long we where there just holding each other, enjoying the silence.

"I love you, Sakura. Never doubt it." He says in a whisper before, falling asleep.

My tired body is asking for a good sleep, and before closing my eyes it hits me, right next to the digital clock and my favorite picture of us; a small and shiny circle, there to remind me of the sin we keep committing for the past two years, mocking me, screaming what I know already.

When the morning comes my gorgeous lover will go back to his life, back to his wife…

Wife.

A simple word that haunts me night after night, a word that means nothing and everything to me, and all I can do is turn around and let silent tears run down my face... Like every night.

**A/N: **

Hello dear readers, I hope you enjoy the prologue. I had this idea going around for a very long time, and finally write it down. This will be a short story probably ten chapters or less. Now, to the boring stuff.

**1.** I need a BETA urgently! English isn't my first language, and even though I live in the states and feel comfortable speaking it, I know I have grammar mistakes. So if someone wants to, let me know.

**2. **I will be putting a quote in the beginning of each chapter. *PLEASE NOTE THAT I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS FOR ANY OF THEM.

**3.** Visit my profile for a link to my tumblr, I will be posting inspirational references (pictures, songs, videos, etc...) and previews of upcoming chapters.

Thank you for reading. Don't forget to leave a review.

Peace.


End file.
